


No Excuses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: Cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Title:** No Excuses  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Cold  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Romance  
 **A/N:** By this time you should all know how weird my muse is...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Excuses

~

Harry sniffed pathetically. “Ugh,” he groaned, leaning heavily against Ron. “I feel bloody awful.”

Ron kissed his temple. “It’s because you’re sick,” he said.

“Gods, Ron,” Harry said, eyes widening. “What if we’re both infected?”

“We’ll manage,” Ron said, wiping Harry’s brow. “Even if just one of us survives.”

“Muggle colds can be dangerous for wizards,” Harry persisted. “What if you catch it?”

“I don’t care,” Ron said dramatically. “Nothing will separate me from you.”

“That’s lovely, boys,” Hermione interrupted dryly. “But it doesn’t get you out of the homework assignment.”

As she walked away, Ron sighed. “Heartless, that one.”

~


End file.
